Rainbow Dash, are you okay?
by Turbo Time Twins
Summary: When strange things start to happen to Rainbow Dash...the pegasus is fairly concerned. What turns out to be the cause of the problems is something that no one in Ponyville would expect for the blue pony...
1. Scary, huh?

"Hey Rainbow Dash! What's up?" Pinkie Pie asked happily as she bounded up to Rainbow Dash. "Uh, nothing much...the sky is pretty clear, so there's not much for me to do today..." Rainbow Dash replied hastily. She knew Pinkie would probably want to do something fun, but she wasn't feeling herself today. She felt nauseous, and was very glad that the sky had been clear that morning.

"Oh!" Pinkie shouted happily. Then came the question that Rainbow Dash was hoping she wouldn't ask. "Wanna come play?" Rainbow Dash hung her head. She could say yes, make Pinkie happy, and run the risk of throwing up wherever they decided to go, or, she could say no, rest and not get sick, but feel guilty later. "Sure Pinkie, I'll play with you..."

Pinkie Pie jumped happily. "Great! I found out my friend Thorny Hooves is opening a homemade haunted house for her birthday, so we can do that!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Rainbow Dash's hoof in hers. "C'mon!" she added, pulling Rainbow Dash along behind her quickly.

* * *

"Here we are!" Pinkie sighed happily as they arrived at a haunted house themed party. A black pony with a black mane with lime green stripes bounded up to them. She stared at them with dark green eyes. "Hi Pinkie Pie!" she said before glancing at Rainbow Dash. Her happy gaze changed to mild confusion. "Who's this?" Pinkie Pie smiled. "This is my friend Rainbow Dash!"

The black pony smiled as well. "Oh! I've heard so much about you!" she exclaimed. "Hi! My name's Thorny Hooves!" she said, glancing at her cutie mark, which was a vine of thorns. Rainbow Dash smiled, but it was more of a forced smile. "H-hi, I'm Rainbow Dash..."

Pinkie Pie pushed Rainbow Dash from behind. "Let's go see what she has in store for us!" she said. Rainbow Dash turned around to face her. "Uh, okay, but..." she started to say, grabbing her flank as she did. Pinkie's gaze turned to worry. "What is it?"

Rainbow Dash considered telling her that she felt sick, and now her stomach was cramping up. "N-nothing, nothing..." she mumbled as the cramping ceased. Pinkie Pie's smile returned. "Okay! Let's go!"

* * *

Rainbow Dash trailed quietly behind Pinkie Pie as they began to walk slowly through the haunted house. Rainbow Dash had to give Thorny some credit though, this was actually kinda scary. Every once in a while, the two ponies would hear a creepy howl, which was definitely putting Rainbow Dash on edge, considering they couldn't see anybody else...

At least they thought that there wasn't anybody following them. Rainbow Dash found that out the hard way as a pony with a ski mask carrying a chainsaw jumped out, nearly giving Rainbow Dash a heart attack. She screamed loudly and stumbled back, suddenly feeling a wet spot under her back hooves.

Pinkie Pie ran back to her as the chainsaw pony took off his mask, his eyes full of worry, concerned that he had scared the pony _too _much. "Rainbow Dash! What happe-?" Pinkie was cut off as she noticed Rainbow Dash, who was somewhat cowering next to the entrance, a fairly large wet spot underneath her.

"Rainbow Dash...did you...wet yourself?" Pinkie Pie asked quietly. Rainbow Dash felt embarrassed and frightened tears come to her eyes. She quickly covered her face and ran out, nearly bumping onto Thorny Hooves. Thorny looked up, her eyes wide.

"Rainbow Dash! What's wrong?" she asked as she noticed the large tears forming in Rainbow Dash's eyes. Rainbow Dash remained silent as she ran past her. Thorny shook her head as she walked into the entrance, deciding that it would be better to ask Pinkie Pie. As she entered, she felt her hooves touch a wet puddle. She jumped back and looked up as Pinkie started trotting towards her. "Pinkie! What happened to Rainbow Dash?"

Pinkie Pie looked down and sighed. "I don't know, I heard her scream really loud, and when I came back..." she trailed off as the pony that had been carrying the chainsaw slowly walked up. "Uh, Thorny...I think I scared her a little too much..." he started to say before his voice trailed off as he glanced at the wet spot on the ground.

Pinkie looked back up at the stallion. "It's okay, you didn't mean to..." Thorny only stared at Pinkie Pie. "She..._peed..._herself? I thought you said that Rainbow Dash was really brave!" she sighed. Pinkie Pie glanced at Thorny. "She is! I just, don't understand...Rainbow Dash wouldn't _normally _do that..."


	2. What's wrong sugarcube?

Rainbow Dash ran away from them as fast as she could. That was, until her stomach cramped again. Worse. She froze and crouched down, praying for her pain to stop. Unlucky for her, it didn't. She slowly stood up straight, feeling lightheaded, but managing to stand and take a few steps before she began galloping to Applejack's.

* * *

Applejack spun around as her front door flew open, revealing a terrified Rainbow Dash. "Hey there sugarcube, what's wrong?" Applejack asked, her eyes wide with worry as she slowly trotted towards Rainbow Dash. "I...I d-don't kn-know..." Rainbow Dash stuttered, her eyes wide in confusion. She began to shake as Applejack let her lean up against her shoulder. "Why don't you try to lie down?" Applejack said quietly, leading Rainbow Dash to a spare bed next to Applejack's room.

Rainbow Dash slowly lay down and closed her eyes tightly as her nausea returned. Applejack looked at her, slightly confused. "What hurts?" Rainbow Dash looked up. "I-I feel sick, and my stomach cramps up, really bad..." Rainbow Dash muttered. While she took several deep breathes as she focused on not throwing up, Applejack went and got a warm washcloth and gently placed it on Rainbow Dash's flank. "That should help with your cramping..."

* * *

Applejack frequently made sure to check Rainbow Dash while the uncomfortable pony tried to rest. As Applejack checked again, she noticed that Rainbow Dash was sweating. She was also restless, continually standing up and lying back down, not necessarily 'resting' as Applejack hoped she would.

After getting up for about the 10th time, Rainbow Dash kinda lost it. "What is _wrong with me?!"_ she shrieked loudly, causing Applejack to jump. Applejack slowly headed towards Rainbow Dash, who lay back down again, her tail swishing back and forth continuously. "Why don't you try to sleep? See if in the mornin' you feel any better..." Applejack sighed, backing out of the room to give Rainbow Dash her space. Rainbow Dash nodded and closed her eyes. "Okay..."

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but, the next chapter is the climax, and will be _very _long, so don't worry...and...private message me if you think you know what's wrong with Rainbow Dash, just don't comment it so you don't give it away if you get it right!**


	3. APPLEJACK!

_**"APPLEJACK!"**_

Applejack's eyes shot open as she heard Rainbow Dash's scream. She sprang up and dashed into the spare bedroom to see Rainbow Dash crouched on the floor, panting hard. The blue pony was shaking and standing over a large puddle of blood. Her eyes were wide with terror, but were suddenly squeezed shut as she collapsed onto the floor. "Rainbow Dash! What's going on?" Applejack asked as she ran over to help her.

"I-I don't know! I-I was sleeping and my cramps woke me up a got _really _bad!" Rainbow Dash wailed as she struggled to stand. "Wh-when I looked down, I was surrounded by blood!"

Applejack bit her lip, trying to decide what to do as Rainbow Dash fell back to the floor with a moan. Then it suddenly dawned on her. "Rainbow Dash, stay still for a moment..." she instructed quietly. Rainbow Dash did as she was told as Applejack put a gentle hoof on her flank. The pegasus gasped in pain, but otherwise remained still. Applejack's eyes widened as another wave of cramps hit Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash! Those aren't cramps, they're _contractions!"_

"What?!" Rainbow Dash gasped as her eyes went huge. She stared at her flank before looking up to stare at Applejack, her eyes full of tears. "...Wh-wh...what do I do?!" she shrieked, struggling to stand, but her efforts wasted as a new wave of stronger contractions hit, causing her to collapse. "Stay still! I have to get someone to help!" Applejack answered quickly. Rainbow Dash wailed in pain before she looked up at Applejack. "No! Stay here! I don't know what to do!"

Applejack sighed, thoughts running through her head too quickly. "F-fine..." she answered, sitting down next to Rainbow Dash, who had lay her head down, her teeth clenched tightly to keep from crying out. Her eyes shot open as another wave of even stronger contractions came, causing large tears to come to her eyes and managing to get her moan in pain. Applejack glanced down and noticed the tips of the foal's hooves. "Rainbow Dash! I can see the hooves! You're doing great..."

Rainbow Dash groaned. "If this is what great feels like..." she moaned quietly as her body strained and tensed up, causing the foal's ankles to show. "I can see the ankles..." Applejack informed quietly. Rainbow Dash struggled to turn and see, but laid back down as her flank tensed once more. She cried out and managed to reposition herself.

Both ponies turned as Applejack's door flew open, revealing Thorny Hooves. "Thorny?! What are you doing here?!" Rainbow Dash gasped. Thorny only stared at Rainbow Dash before rushing over to help, explaining as she did so. "Pinkie said that you normally don't do...what you did..." she said quietly as she helped position Rainbow Dash correctly. "As you know, I am the daughter of Dr. Hooves, so, since he was busy with another patient tonight, I came over because I wanted to see if you were okay, and Twilight said she saw you run to Applejack's...but you didn't tell me you were pregnant!"

Rainbow Dash struggled to keep in her screams as new contractions hit. "I didn't even know!" Applejack nodded. "We sure didn't sugarcube..." she mumbled before glancing at Thorny. "What do we do?" Thorny shook her head. "There's not much we _can_ do...just let her do her body do it's thing..." Rainbow Dash began to shake. "B-but, I don't know how!"

Thorny remained silent as she glanced at the part of the foal that was showing. "Don't worry, your body will let you know what to do..."

* * *

"I can't take it anymore!" Rainbow Dash shrieked. She had been in active labor for about an hour, and that was beginning to worry Thorny. "Something's not right...why is it taking so long?!" Thorny gasped as she began to examine Rainbow Dash. The foal was still in the same position as it had been over an hour ago. Applejack began to pace as Thorny examined her. Rainbow Dash's body was straining to do what it was supposed to do, but the foal wouldn't move...


	4. Briar Rose

Thorny began doing the only thing she could do now...wait. But Applejack wouldn't have any of that. "We have to do something!" she said impatiently as Rainbow Dash's pants got louder. "As I said before, there's nothing we can do but wait..."

* * *

Waiting paid off for the pegasus. Finally at least half of the foals body was showing, much to Rainbow Dash's relief. With one final push, the rest of the foal slid out, and it began to scrabble on the floor as Thorny attempted to clean it off. "Hold still you riled little thing..." Thorny sighed as she cleaned the tiny pony.

As it managed to get still, Rainbow Dash smiled as she noticed the tiny wings at the filly's sides. "She's a pegasus..." she sighed. Then a thought hit her. "What will we name her?" she asked quietly as she glanced at Thorny. Thorny blinked. "What are you looking at me for?" she asked. Rainbow Dash smiled. "You name her!" Thorny looked startled. "What?! Me?" Rainbow Dash nodded. "Why not, you helped the most!"Thorny paused for a moment as she glanced at the auburn colored filly.

"How about...Briar Rose?"

Rainbow Dash smiled as she sat up. "Perfect..."

* * *

(a few hours later)

Rainbow Dash sped after her spazzed daughter. For such a tiny thing, she could run pretty fast, and seemed _very _full of energy. "Briar! Get back here!" she shouted as she nearly bumped into Thorny, who was running after her as well.

"How should we catch her?"

"I don't *pant* know..."

* * *

So this would be life for Rainbow Dash, up until her daughter grew up. Briar Rose turned into a famous racehorse in Ponyville, but that's another story...*hint hint...;)*


End file.
